A new demigod in town
by Percabethlvrknowsall
Summary: A Happy Birthday One-Shot to Razel.


_Okay so this one-shot is dedicated to Lightning-AND'Death because it's her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Okay so this for you friend! My Canadian friend! Say hello people, she's awesome. Razel, happy birthday. I said that already though right. We're now the same age! Okay so enjoy this. And um, people, drop a review and check out her stories!_

Razel looked at the time on her clock, 6:15. She woke up this early on a Saturday? Why? She might as well start her day. Putting on her running clothes and grabbing her Ipod, she closed the door softly behind her. Putting on 21 Guns by Green Day and then put her Ipod on shuffle jogging through Central Park could be dangerous, but Razel could handle herself. Razel loved jogging. It helped her clear her mind. Especially when her mom would get in one of her moods. Razel's father had left her mom when she was two. Her mom hasn't been the same since. It was weird, because the only thing Razel remembered about her father was a kind voice and soft chocolate coloured eyes. Eyes that obviously loved her. So why did he leave? Razel was confused about that part. Razel just wished for the chance to see her father. She wanted to yell at him for leaving them. Her mom was always looking for a job. They could barely afford living in the small apartment they lived in now. The only reason why they where there was because a lady named Sally Jackson had been friends with her mom when they were little. Sally would come over every now and then and lend them money for food, rent, and clothes. But it was still hard. But the weird thing was, they never had to pay for rent. And when Razel was too big for clothes, new ones would always appear, in her exact size, and most of the time, with a little gift. One year, she had gotten a CD player with about twenty CDs, all by her favourite bands. Another year, it was her Ipod, but this year's gift, was a note, a note from someone called N. Razel had the note memorized, and it was already crinkled from her holding everyday. Everyday, it would give her hope that something good would happen. Everyday, it kept her going. It got her through her three part-time jobs. It got her through her mother's nasty moods. It was nice for. Especially since she hadn't seen her best friend, Reily **(Hehehe, I put myself in the story) **in over a month since Reily had moved. Razel carried the note everywhere with her, and now, taking a break, she took it out and re-read it for what seemed like the millionth time.

_I know it's hard. But just breathe. I'll come for you soon. Soon, you'll be safer, and have a better home. I'm coming for you little sister._

_-N_

Razel always wondered who N was. She wish she knew. Getting up again, she turned her Ipod up and continued jogging. Out of no where she bumped into somebody, making her fall down.

"Watch were you're going." The person said. He had on an aviator jacket and black skinny jeans with black boots. And his eyes were a dark brown, and seemed cold, but familiar. This person seemed familiar, like she knew him. And in a way, she did, because he looked like her.

"I-I know you." She stammered out. She had seen him several times, all around the city, but mostly near her apartment building.

"Damn it Jackson, you just had to push me didn't you?" The boy muttered to himself. He was about to live, when suddenly there came a loud growl and the boy whined.

"Oh come on! This wasn't supposed to happen yet. Not today!" He said, screaming up at the sky. He pulled out a long black sword and held it out in front of him.

"Whoa! Don't kill me!" Razel cried, freaking out a bit. She heard another growl behind her and turned around slowly, seeing a big, black dog with its teeth bared and crouching low. Screaming, she got up and turned toward the boy.

"What the Hades is that?!" she screamed, not having a clue about what as going on.

"GET BEHIND ME!" He screamed as he ran forward and attacked the dog. He striked and almost immediately, it burst into golden dust.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Razel asked in a small voice. He remembered she was there and turned around.

"Looks like the fates decided that you should find out earlier than I planned. Come on little sister." He said, smiling, immediately his eyes warmed up and looked like a mug of hot cocoa.

"What do you mean little sister?" Razel questioned. She never had a sibling. Let alone an older brother. But then she remembered the latest note.

"You, you're N aren't you?" She accused. The boy nodded.

"Nico." He said, grabbing her hand.

"Hold on tight." And suddenly she was plunged into darkness. And then suddenly she was in a place she didn't recognize. Well, almost. She did see someone she knew very well. A head full of blonde hair and a really short person.

"REILY!" Razel screamed, running towards her.

"Hey." She said, acting like it was no big deal.

"What are you doing here?" Razel asked, a load of emotions welling in her. She was happy to see Reily, but confused. Reily looked over her shoulder towards Nico.

"Do wanna tell her now, or a little later?" She asked.

"Now. And you should be there too since you were the one that found her." Nico said.

"Yeah but that's because Grover was called by the council. I really don't get why there were hardly any monsters though. Especially with three children of the big three in the same area." Reily said, walking next to Nico. _Children of the Big Three? What does that mean?_ Razel wondered.

"Razel, remember how we learned about the Greek and Roman gods? Well, their real." Reily said.

"And sometimes, they come down and they meet people and then eventually have kids. And you're one of them. So am I, and also Nico." Reily said all n one breath.

"Way to tell her easily." Nico muttered. Reily rolled her eyes and Razel just sat there in shock.

"My father is Poseidon. And Nico's is Hades. Your father, is also Hades." Reily said.

"This place is called Camp Half Blood, where demigods train to be able to fight monsters. Welcome to the family." Nico said.

**Five months later**

"Come on! You can do better than that! Use your surroundings!" Reily yelled at Razel. Razel closed her eyes, and darkness surrounded Reily.

"Oh very nice Razel. Using the da- oof." Razel had snuck up on Reily, jumping on her back. Razel had been training with Nico and Reily all day. Her life now was easier, less worried. She could relax.

She was happy.

_Happy Birthday Razel. So yeah. For everybody else, I also take requests and stuff. Bye!_


End file.
